Dunkle Wolken am Horizont
by Grip of Chaosurukai
Summary: Endlich eine Geschichte mit Krilin ;-)


Dunkle Wolken am Horizont  
  
Es wollten sich die Familien von Son Gohan, Son Goku, Vegeta und Krilin wieder mal beim Herrn der Schildkröten treffen außerdem sollten noch Piccolo und Dende kommen. Der Herr der Schildkröten beobachtete gerade Lunch(nette Form) beim Kochen, als er hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme hörte: "Hallo Mutenroshi, wieder beim spannen?" "Krilin, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet, und wie ich sehe hast du such C18 mitgebracht" bemerkte Roshi. "Ja natürlich, immerhin sind wir seit drei Tagen verheiratet" erzählt Krilin und umfasst C18's Taille. "Und wie geht's der Madame?" schleimte Roshi und konnte sich dabei ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. C18 antwortete nur mit einem eiskalten Blick, flüsterte Krilin etwas ins Ohr und ging aus dem Haus. "Ich muss mich für sie entschuldigen. Sie ist nicht sehr gesprächig bei Leuten die sie nicht gut kennt." bemerkte Krilin. "Ah da ist Vegetas Aura!!". Als sie nach draußen gingen sahen sie auch schon das Luftschiff von Bulma landen, aus dem Vegeta, Trunks, Son Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, Son Gohan und Son Goten steigen. Son Goku ergriff als erster das Wort: "Was gibt's zum futtern??" In Sekundenbruchteilen rammte Chi Chi ihren Ellenbogen in seine Seite. "Es tut mir Leid. Die Intelligenz einer bestimmten Rasse reicht eben nur zum Kämpfen und Fressen" als Chi Chi dies sagte erntete sie viele böse Blicke. Sie wollten gerade ins Haus gehen als hinter ihnen eine Stimme erklang: "Ihr wolltet doch nicht ohne uns zu essen anfangen!?" "Hallo Piccolo! Lang nicht gesehen!" sagte Son Gohan als er auf seinen alten Freund zuging um ihn zu begrüßen "Und Dende hast du ja auch mitgebracht! Wie gefällt es dir als Erdengott?!" "Es ist kein übler Job ... wenn nicht dauernd ein gewisser Exgott gute Ratschläge erteilen wollte!" Piccolo knurrte kurz und Roshi forderte auf sich ins Haus zum Tische zu bewegen.  
  
Nach sechs Stunden ausgiebigen Feierns wollten Vegeta und seine Familie bereits gehen. Als plötzlich alle (die Auras spüren können) durchs Fenster in den Nachthimmel starrten. Beunruhigt fragt ChiChi: "Was ist dort oben Son Goku??" "Eine starke Aura genauso stark wie die Aura Cells" sagte Son Goku dessen Augen angestrengt in den Himmel starrten. "DA!! Die Aura bewegt sich in unsre Richtung!!" während Krilin das bemerkte flog er schon mit den anderen in die Richtung in der sie die Aura spürten. Nur Videl, C18, Chichi, Bulma, Lunch und der Herr der Schildkröten blieben zurück. Sie trafen die Aura über einer kleinen Insel. "Ihr seid spät" bemerkte die Gestalt zu der die Aura gehörte. Er sah aus wie Frieza nur in rot-grün. "Wer bist du und was suchst du auf der Erde??" fragte Son Goku der sich bereits wie die anderen Sayajins in einen Super Sayajin verwandelt hat. "Ich heiße Drak. Ich komme im Auftrag meines Meisters dem Dämonenherrn. Er hat mir aufgetragen euch zu suchen und zu töten. Fangen wir an!!" in diesem Augenblick feuerte Drak aus beiden Händen einen riesigen Energieblitz ab der die Insel des Herrn der Schildkröten als Ziel hatte. "Scheiße!!" Son Goku raste auf die Insel zu und hoffte das er den Energiestrahl ablenken könne. Hinter ihm folgte Krilin. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Kurz bevor der Energiestrahl die Insel traf stellte sich C18 in den Weg. Darauf folgte ein gleißender Lichtblitz und eine riesige Staubwolke.  
  
Nachdem sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte sah Krilin C18 schwer verletzt am Boden liegen. "C18!!!" Krilin raste mit einer Geschwindigkeit die selbst Son Goku nie geschafft hätte zur Insel und nahm C18 in die Arme. "Liebling wach auf, bitte lass mich nicht allein!!" "Krilin vergiss mich nicht...." röchelte C18 bevor ihr Kopf zur Seite fiel und das Leben aus ihrem Körper entschwand. Ihre letzten Worte hallten in Krilins Kopf tausendmal wieder. Währenddessen startete Vegeta einen Angriff auf den Dämon. Er flog so schnell er konnte auf ihn zu und trat auf ihn doch dies prallte am Dämon ab als wäre Vegeta eine Fliege. Auch Piccolo, Son Goku, Trunks und Son Gohan konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Sie versuchten einen gemeinsamen Energieblitz Angriff. Die gewaltigen Energien rasten auf den Dämon zu doch dieser blieb seelenruhig stehen und lenkte die Energie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ins All. "Ist das alles, das ihr zu bieten habt??" mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wollte der Dämon den ersten Angriff starten als plötzlich dunkle Wolken aufzogen und Blitze um sie herum einschlugen. "Was ist jetzt los!?" auf einmal spürte er eine gewaltige Energie auf der Insel. Sie kam von Krilin! Die Blitze schienen förmlich von ihm angezogen zu werden. Immer wieder schlugen sie in seinen Körper. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich bis sie nur mehr schwarz waren und er aufstand. Er drehte sich in Richtung des Dämons und starte ihn mit finsterem Blick an. "Du hast sie getötet. DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN!" Es sammelte sich eine gewaltige Kraft in ihm und von einen auf den anderen Moment stand er vor dem Dämon und schmettert ihn mit einem gewaltigen Schlag 100m durch die Luft. "Was ist das? Er war doch eben noch so schwach!? Egal auch er wird mich nicht aufhalten können" Drak startete einen angriff und traf Krilin direkt am kopf dieser rührte sich aber nicht einen Millimeter. "Meine Rache wird schrecklich sein!!!!!!!!!" Mit diesen Worten trat Krilin dem Dämon in die Magengegend. Der Dämon konnte sich nach 10 Metern freiem Flug fangen und als er den Kopf hob sah er Krilin eine riesige Menge Energie in seiner Hand sammeln. Krilin hob die Hand und bündelte die Energie zu einem riesigem Energiediskus.  
Fortsetzung folgt......................  
Ich hoffe auf ein paar reviews. 


End file.
